Double Fish Trouble
Randy Pincherson makes a Bea Clone so the real Bea wont date Randy. Episode Summary Randy Makes a Clone Bea so the Real Bea doesnt date him, but Suddenly, Everyone thinks thats the real Bea and get Angry, But Bea has a plan to get rid of the Clone, She makes love with Oscar. End Credits No Snake or Mouse. It's shown Oscar and Bea having sex in the darkness. Songs *Leave me alone. *Freedom at last! Gallery Running Gags Bud's Pets &... *Different Twins *Teenage Weddings Memorable Quotes (The Episode Starts as the camera moves to Bea and Randy as Randy tries to kiss her) Bea: No Randy! I will never Date you! Randy: Smoochy Smooch Kissy Kiss! Bea: Oscar, Help Me! ( Oscar Comes and drags Bea as Oscar is angry at Randy) Oscar: Randy, Don't be messing with us! Shellsea: Randy, Just leave my friend only! Fish Katy: Yeah Randy! Shellsea: I forgot you go to this school! Milo: But really Randy, Leave Bea Alone! Everyone except Randy and Bea: Protect Bea! Protect Bea! Protect Bea! Bea: Aww, You guys are so nice! _________ "I don't give a algae about Randy and Bea!"-''Evelyn'' "We'll I do." -''Shellsea'' "San Calreñta, Shellsea, Bea texted me that there is two of her!" - Cinthia _____________________________________________ Randy Fiancé: Randy, what are you doing with this Fake red head girl with green eyes! Real Bea: Well It's true I have green eyes but lime green! AND HERS IS NEON GREEN! ( People notice that another Bea is here ) Cinthia: Evelyn: Finally, Real Spainish Cinny! Shellsea: What the fuck is going on here? Randy: Never! I never tell the truth! Randy's Fiancé: Randy! Confess! I don't have time for your little games! Randy: But Aubrey... Randy's Fiancé: Don't but Aubrey Me! Real Bea: Randy, Why did you put a wedding with a clone of mine? Clone Bea: Be Quiet! Real Bea: Ok, Clones can die by glue! Clone Bea: Wait What? Randy's Fiancé: Here random Bea, Catch! Real Bea: Say Glue Bye! (Bea squirts the glue on The Clone as the clone melts) Real Bea: And Randy, I hate you! Randy's Fiancé: Oh and Randy, We are over! Oh Vicky! Randy: No, not your annoying little bratty sister! Vicky: What did you call me? (Vicky slaps Randy) (The episode ends as Oscar and Bea kiss, -In Shadow Only- ) Background Information *Cinthia "Shellsea's Sister" speaks fake Spanish. Production Information *This is the first episode (And Only) that is Produced by Cookie Jar. Errors * Continuity * Allusions * Cast * Kyle Massey as Milo * Justin Roiland as Oscar * Chelsea Staub as Bea and Clone Bea * Lana Dey Ray as Fish Katy * Kari W as Shellsea * Ashleigh Ball as Shellsea's Sister Evelyn * Josh Summam as Randy * Tara Strong as Sunny * Kimberley Mooney as Finberley * Rachel Dratch as Koi and Esmargot * Autumn Wendel as Randy's Fiancé * Alex Hirsch as Clamantha * G Hannelius as Shellsea's Sister Cinthia * Piper Curda as Vicky :: designates a character that did not appear in of this episode References Category:Season 4